Kiss Competition
by ButterflyJOY137
Summary: [!]Tanpa mencari keduanya dipertemukan secara tak sengaja, sang takdir memperjelas benang merah yang saling terikat diantara keduanya. Dan saat bibir keduanya saling bertemu, dimulain –lah kisah cinta keduanya "Pertama, Kiss Competition Couple akan kami pilih secara acak. Kedua, mata peserta akan tertutup kain, itu artinya kalian akan berciuman dalam keadaan tak melihat KYUMIN!GS!


**Kiss Competition**

**.**

**~ButterflyJOY137~**

**.**

**Cast: **

**Lee Sung Min**

**Cho Kyu Hyun**

**Shin Dong Hee**

**Kim Jung Mo**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**.**

**RATE: T+ going M**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik TUHAN! Tidak untuk diperjual –belikan Ide cerita dan FF milik SAYA! MUTLAK!**

**.**

**WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T' READ! GS! Penulisan tak sempurna! Typo (S)**

**.**

**/enJOY\\**

**.**

"_**Cinta sejati ada bagi mereka yang percaya…"**_

_**Tanpa mencari keduanya dipertemukan secara tak sengaja, sang takdir memperjelas benang merah yang saling terikat diantara keduanya. Dan saat bibir keduanya saling bertemu, dimulai –lah kisah cinta keduanya.**_

***2308***

"Kau yakin Sungmin –ah?" pria bertubuh tambun itu bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya, sang _yeoja_ yang dipanggil Sungmin mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Aku tahu ini gila, tapi kau tahukan aku membutuhkan uang itu~"

"Hah~" helaan nafas berat terhembus keluar, mata _huzzle_ itu menatap Sungmin iba.

"Aku menyerah~ kuharap kau tidak menyesalinya" ucapnya gusar, Sungmin tersenyum menyakinkan. "Aku ingin memenangkan kompetisi ini dan segera mengambil uang itu. _Cha_! doakan aku Dong Hee yah~"

Sungmin berbalik melangkah menuju meja pendaftaran sapaan serta senyuman ia dapat dari wanita panitia acara tersebut, diraihnnya formulir pendaftaran dari tangan wanita itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengambil nafas dalam dan membuangnya, ini adalah keputusan akhirnya Sungmin siap menerima semua resiko _negative_ dan _positive_ dari hal yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

Dengan sedikit bergetar tangannya mengambil bolpoin diatas meja pendaftaran ia menggoreskan tinta hitam itu kedalam kertas, menulis nama serta marga mengikuti arahan sang wanita panitia. Sungmin menguatkan hatinya bagaimanapun juga ini adalah cara cepat untuk memperoleh sejumlah uang.

Ia menghela nafas panjang saat menyerahkan kertas itu, wanita itu tersenyum selanjutnya fokus melakukan pengecekan pada formulir Sungmin. _"Selesai~ kau tak akan pernah bisa mundur Sungmin" _bisiknya pasrah.

"Lee Sungmin –ssi, terima kasih anda telah berpartisipasi. Sebentar lagi kami akan memanggil anda. Silahkan ditunggu"

Sungmin membungkuk Ia melangkah ketempat Dong Hee –temannya menunggu, dilemparnya senyuman semanis mungkin saat temannya melambai menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sempurna~"

"Lalu siapa pasanganmu? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak~ disini panitia akan menentukan pasangan untuk kita~"

"Hah? Kompetisi apa ini~ aneh sekali, sebaiknya kau batalkan niatanmu itu" Shin Dong bermonolog bagaimanapun juga ia ingin mengubah pemikiran Sungmin.

"Terlambat. Aku tak akan bisa mundur. Ah! Kau tenang saja aku akan baik –baik saja, lagi pula ini hanya sebuah ciuman tak lebih~" Sungmin meyakinkan Shin Dong.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di otakmu sebenarnya. Dan ku harap kau menemukan pasangan yang tepat, kau orang baik Sungmin" pandangan iba tersirat jelas di wajah Shin Dong, ia merasa iba pada Sungmin dia adalah wanita baik yang seharusnya hidup bahagia. Bukan malah melakukan hal yang merendahkan martabatnya sebagai wanita.

Berulang Shindong menawarkan bantuan kepada Sungmin tapi ia menolaknya, seberapa keras Shindong mencoba Sungmin selalu punya cara untuk menolaknya. Sungmin adalah wanita baik percayalah ia melakukan hal ini terpaksa, karena ibunya nyonya Lee berhutang banyak. Sungmin tinggal dalam kesederhanaan Ayahnya telah lama meninggal semenjak itu keluarganya semakin terpuruk dalam kemiskinan.

Ibu Sungmin memutuskan bekerja di salah satu Bar terkenal di Seoul kehidupan malam kota Seoul sangat mengerikan bagi mereka orang awam. Dan ibu Sungmin masuk kedalamnya ia terlena oleh Judi yang biasa dilakukan para karyawan serta pengunjung bar, sayangnya Nyonya Lee mengalami kekalahan di banyak sesi judinya semua uang yang ia punya habis.

Ia bahkan merendahka diri meminjam uang pada teman serta bossnya sampai suatu ketika hutangnya semakin membengkak dan hal ini tak di ketahui Sungmin.

Sampai suatu ketika saat Sungmin pulang bekerja sekelompok orang berbadan besar memporak –porandakkan rumah serta menyiksa ibunya, dari sana Sungmin tahu semua perbuatan ibunya yang senang berjudi. Disaat genting Sungmin berpikir keras dan mengambil kesepakatan melunasi hutang ibunya dalam waktu dekat dan jika tidak ibunya akan masuk penjara. Sungmin menyayangi ibunya walaupun ia telah mengecewakan Sungmin, dan karena hal itulah Sungmin mengikuti Kiss Competition dan berharap memenangkannya.

Kiss Competition, ia mengetahuinya kompetisi ini dari sahabat ibunya yang bekerja di Bar. Sungmin tertarik karena hadiah yang di tawarkan cukup besar dan ia rasa cukup untuk membayar hutang ibunya, dan disinilah Sungmin sekarang.

"Maafkan aku~ aku merasa gagal menjadi sahabatmu." Shindong memeluk Sungmin erat, ia sungguh tak tega melihat Sungmin seperti ini, Sungmin membalas pelukan Shindong - sahabatnya

"Aeh~ sudahlah berhenti menyalahkan diri Sendiri Dong Hee yah!. Dan lagi ini bukan salahmu!"

"Tapi –"

"Ssttt, sudahlah sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai. Aku akan masuk, doakan aku"

Shindong melepas pelukannya "Semoga kau berhasil" Sungmin mengangguk, dengan langkah pasti ia berjalan masuk saat suara pemberitahuan bagi peserta berkumpul terdengar.

Di pintu masuk ia kembali menoleh kearah Shindong dan tersenyum.

Kiss Competition sangat tertutup berbeda dengan kompetisi lainnya yang selalu bisa di lakukan ditempat ramai dan menjadi konsumsi public, bahkan selebaran iklannya pun di sebar secara tertutup.

Sungmin melangkah masuk pandangannya disuguhkan oleh keindahan interior gedung, disini ia dan peserta perempuan lainnya dikumpulkan. Ternyata yang mengikuti kompetisi ini banyak terlihat dari hampir penuhnya ruangan tempat mereka berdiri.

"Selamat malam_ ladies_. Kim Jungmo imnida~ senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua. Disini saya akan menjelaskan beberapa peraturan selama kompetisi ini berlangsung"

Sungmin meremas tangannya melampiaskan kegugupan, pandangannya tak lepas dari Jungmo mencoba fokus menyerap semua kata yang jungmo lontarkan.

"Pertama, Kiss Competition Couple akan kami pilih secara acak. Kedua, mata peserta akan tertutup kain, itu artinya kalian akan berciuman dalam keadaan tak melihat" Riuh untuk sesaat, sungmin mengkerutkan alisnya heran jadi ia tak bisa melihat wajah partnernya?

"Tenang ladies~ kalian boleh melihat wajah pasangan kalian pada saat final. Ketiga, segala bentuk pelecehan tak dibenarkan disini"

"Kedua pasangan dilarang untuk memegang dan menyentuh daerah –daerah terlarang, dan jika itu terjadi kalian berdua akan di diskualifikasi dan dengan menyesal harus membayar sejumlah denda" kembali riuh sepertinya para peserta wanita itu setuju dan tak setuju diwaktu bersamaan.

Sungmin merutuk dalam hati _"Ini gila kenapa harus ada denda?" _ia mengutuk kompetisi ini jika saja ia tak membutuhkan uang, ia tak akan pernah sudi mengikuti kompetisi ini dan lagi ia tak akan pernah rela memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada lelaki yang tak dikenalnya.

"Ladies, kalian diperbolehkan melakukan variasi ciuman. Lakukan apapun gayanya asal tak menyalahi aturan" pria ini berbicara tegas dengan aksen datar di wajahnya, kentara sekali Jungmo adalah orang yang dingin.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal _"Huh~ memang variasi ciuman seperti apa? Bahkan aku tak tahu "_ benaknya kesal.

"Dan… pasangan dengan ciuman terlama adalah pemenang."

Suara sorakan membahana tersirat kesenangan disana, Sungmin merenung _"Aku harus melakukan berapa lama? Dan hey! _

_Lihatlah wanita –wanita ini, mereka pasti sangat berpengalaman aku berbeda" _ tatapan iri Sungmin tergambar di matanya saat ia mencuri pandang lawan –lawannya.

"_Tapi aku akan berusaha. Semangat!"_ ia mengepalkan tangannya

"Ladies~ kalian harus melewati 3 tahapan untuk menang. Tahap pertama adalah pengenalan, kami memberikan kebebasan gaya berciuman kepada kalian "

"Tahapan kedua adalah tahapan konflik, kami akan memberikan kalian pilihan makanan sebagai media untuk saling berbagi~"

"_Apa? Ciuman dengan makanan? Gila!" _Sungmin membelalakan matanya kaget ia merasakan perutnya bergolak mual membayangkan ciuman itu.

"Dan tahap ketiga adalah babak penentuan, kami mempunyai kejutan untuk kalian. Jika kalian berdua bisa melewatinya berarti kalian menang. Tahap ketiga adalah rahasia, kami akan memberitahu kalian saat kalian berhasil melewati tahap ke dua."

Sungmin pusing ia mual membayangkan semua ciuman ini, ia merasa jijik ia ingin menyerah jika bisa.

"Kalian akan dipertemukan dengan partner kalian dalam sebuah bilik dengan kamera disana, sebelumnya kedua mata kalian akan di tutup kain."

"Kami akan segera memulainya, siapkan diri kalian ladies~ enjoy your time." Sedikit senyuman terulas dibibir Jungmo, semua peserta wanita terpana termasuk Sungmin.

**Tringg Tringg**

Jantung Sungmin berdetak semakin cepat, sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. Ia menelan ludah susah. Para peserta wanita satu persatu memasuki bilik, mereka diberi penutup mata Sebelumnya dan diantar ke bilik. Tiba saat giliran Sungmin ia bisa merasakan tangannya basah oleh keringat dingin sementara detakan jantungnya tak bisa lagi ia control.

Gelap, itulah yang Sungmin rasakan ketika kain hitam itu menutup matanya. Kain ini benar –benar tebal ia tak bisa melihat apapun, ia melangkah saat dirasa sebuah tangan membimbingnya maju. Ia menarik nafas saat dirasa telah sampai bilik, ia tak bisa membayangkan lelaki seperti apa yang akan menjadi partnernya ia terlalu gugup.

Sungmin menajamkan pendengarannya saat suara gesekan sepatu dengan lantai marmer terdengar mendekat ketempatnya, _"Dia kah partner ku? Kuharap kau orang baik tuan siapapun namamu~" _langkah itu semakin nyata dan Sungmin bisa merasakan tubuh itu berhenti tepat di biliknya.

"Guys!" Suara jungmo kembali terdengar kali ini melalu pengeras suara.

"Kalian tentu bisa merasakan kedatangan partner kalian bukan? Kalian akan berjuang bersama, partner kalian sampai akhir. Jadi bekerjasama lah untuk menang".

"Kami telah menyiapkan kamera disisi kanan, kanan, depan, belakang kalian, karena kalian ditempatkan dalam sebuah bilik kami hanya akan mengawasi kalian lewat kamera yang ada disana. Sangat tidak dibenarkan semua bentuk pelanggaran karena kami bisa mengetahuinya sekecil apapun itu."

Sungmin terdiam begitu juga partner Sungmin, wanita itu tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Ladies silahkan maju 2 langkah"

Sungmin menyeret langkahnya, demi ketampanan dewa Yunani ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri, aroma maskulin seorang lelaki lah yang pertama kali hidungnya cium. Aromanya membuat Sungmin nyaman, ia gugup karena jarak mereka amat dekat Sungmin bisa merasakan hembusan nafas lelaki itu menerpa wajahnya _"Harum"_ benaknya.

"Hai~"

**Deg!**

Sungmin merasakan pipinya memanas, suara lelaki ini begitu indah dengan aksen maskulin didalamnya ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, ia meremas tangannya semakin gugup.

"H –hai"

"Kau gugup?"

"t –tidak, ak –ku "

"Aku gugup~ ini hal pertama bagiku"

"Y –ye?" suara Sungmin bergetar.

" Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau?"

"Sungmin –Lee Sungmin"

"Nama yang indah"

Oh lelaki ini memuji Sungmin pipinya semakin memerah "Terima kasih~"

"Haha" Lelaki itu tertawa, dalam balutan kain hitam Sungmin menggerutkan alisnya heran.

"K –kenapa kau tertawa?"

Laki –laki itu menggeleng mesti ia tahu Sungmin tak bisa melihatnya "Kau gugup sekali yah? Sampai suaramu bergetar seperti itu. Aku jinak tak akan menggigitmu~"

Sungmin sedikit terkekeh "M –maaf"

Lelaki bernama Kyuhyun itu tersenyum "Tak perlu meminta maaf~ Sungmin –ssi kita adalah partner, mohon bantuannya"

"N –ne Kyuhyun –ssi " dari gaya bicaranya Sungmin menebak bahwa lelaki ini adalah lelaki yang sopan ia beruntung.

"Kita akan memenangkan kompetisi ini Sungmin –ssi aku yakin"

Sungmin mengangguk "Ya kita harus menang." Semangat juang Sungmin kembali, ia bertekad memenangkan kompetisi ini.

"Guys~ are you ready? We'll begin this game" Suara Jungmo terdengar nyaring ketegasan tak pernah lepas dari aksen bicaranya.

"Aish~ aku gugup" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Guys, tahap pertama ini akan kami beri waktu satu jam untuk berciuman, kalian bebas berciuman tanpa melanggar peraturan yang ada~"

**Tringg Tringg**

"Enjoy your time~" Suara Jungmo menghilang tergantikan oleh suara jazz yang mengalun merdu.

"Sungmin –ssi? Aku akan meminta ijin mu terlebih dahulu, bagaimanapun juga akan tidak sopan mencium wanita yang baru kukenal, bolehkah aku menciummu?" jantung Sungmin berdetak tak karuan keringat dingin membanjiri tangannya, Kyuhyun semakin membuatnya gugup pria ini memperlakukan Sungmin dengan baik dan Sungmin bersyukur karena itu.

"Y -ye"

"Start!" Jungmo memekik.

Kedua tangan lentik Kyuhyun bergerak memegang pipi Sungmin _"Lembut~"_ benakknya, Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya gugup ia memejamkan matanya erat, Kyuhyun merasakan Sungmin yang menegang.

"Rileks Sungmin -ssi" dibelainya pipi Sungmin menenangkan.

Nafas hangat Kyuhyun yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya membuat ia semakin gugup, ia berada dijarak yang sangat intim dengan orang yang tak ia kenal dan ia akan menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya pada lelaki ini.

Kyuhyun mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sungmin ia bisa mersakan nafas terputus putus Sungmin ia juga bisa merasakan ketegangan Sungmin, perlahan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sungmin. _"Lembut" _ Kyuhyun merasakan bibir Sungmin menegang, ketika bibir nya bertemu dengan bibir Sungmin. Sungmin merasakan dunianya berhenti, ketakutannya selama ini sirna ia merasakan kelembutan bibir Kyuhyun dan ia menikmatinya.

"_Ciuman pertamaku~"_

**TBC…**

**Note: aku taruh ff ini di rate M soalnya nanti bakalan ada bahasa yang sedikit dewasa, mau liat dulu respon ff ini hehe semoga suka yah kalo berkenan review yah kasih tau kurangnya dimana bagusnya gimana. Hatur Nuhun^^ **

**Review? Review? REVIEW!**


End file.
